Life's Little Surprises
by Kristen3
Summary: Set after "Enemy at the Gate." When Niles returns to the Montana, he tells Daphne about his harrowing experience at the parking garage. But when she tells him about how she took the last of her things from Frasier's apartment, it makes them both realize how lucky they are. One-shot. Rating is for slight innuendo. Belated birthday gift for Melinda (samanddianefan10).


**Author's Note: **I've wanted to do a story on "Enemy at the Gate" for a while now, but when I found out it was Melinda (**samanddianefan10**)'s birthday, I knew I had to dedicate it to her. Thank you for the support, Melinda! :)

Niles smiled as he entered the Montana. Even in jeans, Daphne was nothing short of stunning. She came forward, kissing him. "How was your day?" she asked as the kiss ended. She watched as he set down the bird cage he'd been carrying.

Niles let out a sigh. He hated the thought of reliving what he'd just been through, but he could see the concern on her face. "Well, Frasier started a riot in a parking garage."

"What?!" Daphne couldn't hide her surprise.

"It was ridiculous," Niles said. "He turned into the garage, before realizing it was almost time for his show. So he turned right around to leave, but the attendant insisted on charging him two dollars. Frasier protested, saying that he never parked, so he shouldn't have to pay."

Daphne's eyes widened. "He protested over _two dollars_?"

Niles nodded. "You know Frasier. He claimed it was the principle of the thing. I could almost see his point. But he refused to budge, and a line started to form behind him."

"Wow," Daphne said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"It was pretty intense," Niles said, nodding his agreement. "For a while there, I wasn't sure we were getting out alive! In the end, he didn't pay. He drove right through the barrier, so I imagine it's going to cost him a lot more than two dollars!"

"I love your brother, but he certainly does some strange things." Daphne laughed, knowing she could probably write a book on her experiences with the Cranes. Just then, her eyes drifted to the boxes she'd picked up earlier.

Niles followed her gaze. "Oh, you got the rest of your stuff from Frasier's." He smiled, grateful that Daphne was here, and she was his now.

"Yes." Daphne smiled a bit sadly. "I don't think I expected it to be so emotional. I know it's your brother's apartment, but it was also me home for nine years."

"Of course," Niles said, guiding her to the fainting couch. When they sat, he placed a comforting hand on hers. "I've had many patients tell me how hard it can be to leave a place that's been special in your life. I even felt a bit sad when I left Maris' mansion, if you can believe that!"

Daphne gave his hand a comforting squeeze. He rarely mentioned Maris these days, but she knew the wounds would always be there. "I guess I wasn't the only one who was emotional about leaving. Eddie started to fuss when he saw me taking that box." She pointed to the one where she'd found Eddie's toy mixed in with her things.

"Well, I'm not surprised," Niles said. "Animals can sense more than we give them credit for sometimes."

"That's what your father thought. He kept telling me that Eddie would miss me. It turned out Eddie just wanted one of his toys back." She laughed, remembering how the dog had perked up once she threw the ball for him.

"I'm glad you got that sorted out. You know how Dad hates to see Eddie upset!"

Daphne nodded, remembering the visit from the dog psychiatrist. "Even though Eddie was fine, I think it was really your father who didn't want me to leave. He just couldn't admit it."

"Dad never was one for sentiment." Niles remembered the tense relationship he and Frasier had had with their father growing up. It was only in the past few years that they'd established a bond.

"It really was sweet. I made a date to have breakfast with your father tomorrow and take Eddie for a walk."

Overcome with love for her, Niles kissed Daphne's cheek. "Not only do I love you, but so do Dad and Frasier."

Daphne blushed. "I know your father can be a bit gruff, but he's been more of a father to me than me own dad. That's not saying much, but still."

"I know you didn't have the greatest family, but now you have people who love you."

Once again, Niles' words touched Daphne's heart. She knew she would never understand how she'd gotten this lucky. She kissed him for a long moment. When the kiss ended, Daphne couldn't help smiling at the boyish surprise on his face. "You know," she said. "I'm suddenly a bit tired. Perhaps we should go upstairs."

"Tired?" Niles asked. "We haven't even had dinner yet!"

Daphne raised an eyebrow, letting him know what her true intention was.

"Oh…..yes, now that you mention it, I do believe I could use a nap as well!"

Daphne laughed as she led him up the stairs. It occurred to her then that when she'd been living in Frasier's apartment all those years ago, she could hardly have imagined that she'd be here now, married to Niles. Luckily, life didn't always go according to plan.

**The End**


End file.
